


Steven and Pink pearl

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Just some super random post about steven x volleyball (Pink pearl) from my tumblr
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Pink pearl** : steven please be careful out there...

**Steven** : *laughed and give her a quick kiss* heh no need to be so scared babe, I'll be fine and come back soon *he said before he had left*

**Pink pearl** : *sighed quietly, hoping for the best*

**Steven** : *slowly came back after a day, beaten up and bruised with a large cut over his eye*

**Pink pearl** : steven! *she scream as she ran to him, looking at his cut up body*

**Steven** : *gave a small laugh as he leaned against the wall* g-guess we have matching scars now *he laughed while pink pearl was crying, making him sigh quietly and hold her*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink pearl** : s-steven what if someone see us... What if the Diamonds find out about this!

**Steven** : then I'll take the fall *he smirked as he pressed himself against her and kissed her soft* besides I'm a Diamond myself so it'll be okay, heh so what you say~

**Pink Pearl** : *blush softly and nod* o-ok we can do it *she said making steven smile and pull off his shirt*

**YD** : *quickly kick open steven door with blue behind her* are you two having sex!

**Pink pearl and steven** : *look up at Yellow and Blue as steven body was covered in pink designs while Pink pearl had a pen pressed against steven skin*

**Steven** : are we? *he smirked at pearl* I would of had you pull off your shirt if we was *he laughed while pearl was steaming from the face*


End file.
